It is often necessary to record the trajectory of a marker within a defined area. Such a record is useful for example in scientific experiments or demonstrations such as for recording the path of a pendulum, or the locus of a moving point, for example.
Known methods for tracing the path of a marker include using paint brushes, drippers, crayons, writing implements and the like that mark some receiving medium such as paper, for example. In a first generic path tracing system, a tracing material such as a pigment, ink, dye or such like is carried by the marker and is deposited upon the receiving medium as the marker passes over it. The ink in a pen, the paint upon a paintbrush, the graphite core of a pencil, or the body of a wax crayon are examples of tracing materials that can be used to trace a trajectory. It will be appreciated that in all these systems, a path is traceable only as long as tracing material is available. When the tracing material runs out, it must be replaced or the marker must be refilled in order to continue tracing the path.
Moreover, a receiving medium such as paper is typically permanently marked by the marker and is not easily reused, and in order to trace multiple paths, paper must be replaced. Where a permanent record of the path is not required, discarding used paper is both costly and wasteful.
In a second generic tracing system, the tracing material is carried by the receiving medium, such as, for example a panel constructed from phosphorescent material. Phosphorescent material fluoresces after illumination and a marker carrying a light source moving over such a panel leaves a fluorescent trace marking its path which fades over time. Although in this case the marker does not carry the tracing material, a path is only traceable as long as the light source is active, thus the marker must be connected to a power source. However, wires or leads physically connecting the marker to a power source are inconvenient as they can become tangled, untidy and may limit the movement of the marker. An internal power source, such as batteries, may be used to provide the marker with the required power without limiting the freedom of movement of the marker. However the internal power supply itself eventually needs replacement.
Where continuous or repeated use of a path tracing apparatus is needed over long time periods, systems which require consumerables, such as paper, power sources and/or tracing materials, to be replenished may be impractical. In such situations, systems without ongoing maintenance requirements would present a significant advantage.
There is a need for a maintenance free path tracing apparatus and method therewith for recording the path of a marker, and the present invention addresses this need.